A Horrible Adventure Time Christmas One-Shot!
by Bakukirby27
Summary: One-Shot. Please R&R OR ELSE... XxxxxXxxxxX Twas the night before Christmas, and Finn knocked out Santa. XxxxxXxxxxX


{Christmas night. a man wearing red magically appears inside a house.}

Santa : Ho Ho Ho! what a lovely house! hmm...

{santa finds a Christmas tree sitting in a corner.}

Santa : well well well. what another beautiful Christmas tree! i won-

**"SLAM!"**

Santa : Tuesdays...apple sauce day.

{santa falls flat on the ground.}

Finn : ...JAKE! BURGLAR!  
Jake : what? where!  
Finn : Don't worry! i knocked out...**SANTA?**  
Jake : uh oh...  
Finn : oh NO! Santa! wake up!

...

Finn : oh man jake! i knocked out santa!  
Jake : calm down bro.  
Finn : jake,,,  
Jake : yeees?  
Finn : i knocked out santa...

**ON CHRISTMAS NIGHT!**

Jake : ...OHHHH! i see your point now.  
Finn : what are we gonna do? i didn't mean to knock him out! all those kids all around oo are gonna be disappointed. all because of me.  
Jake : its okay finn. you didn't know.  
Finn : ...'sniff'  
Jake : look. we still got some of the cyclops tears somewhere. we'll use that and-  
Marceline : hey guys. herd some scre-

{jake throws a pan at Marceline}

**'SLAM'**

Marceline : ...liquid...dookie...

{Marceline falls on the floor}

Finn : ...DUDE!  
Jake : i'm sorry! she scared me!  
Finn : you said you we're over that!  
Jake : I know! i know! i'm sorry!

{finn and jake set santa and Marceline on the couch.}

Finn : now what?  
Jake : okay..all we have to do is NOT panic. BEEMO!  
BMO : jake...five more minuets...  
Jake : beemo. wake up now! we need you help!  
Finn : we knocked out Santa and Marceline!  
BMO : what about the ice king?  
Jake : what about him?  
finn : ...he's...in the kitchen...isn't he?  
Jake : 'sigh'... hang on a sec...

{jake walks away.}

...

**'SLAM'**

Ice king : I wanna stay home and make puppys with you!

**'thump'**

Finn : ...you knocked him out...didn't you?  
Jake : uh-huh!  
BMO : why not kick him out?

...

Finn : put him on the couch. i'll get help.

{meanwhile...}

'RIIIIIIING'

...

'RIIIIIIING'

peperment butler : princess! for you!  
Bubblegum : 'yawn' hello?  
Finn : princess bubblegum?  
Bubblegum : finn? what are you doing? its 1 o' clock in the morning.  
Finn : we need help.  
Bubblegum : with what?  
Finn : just come over!  
Bubblegum : bu-

'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP'

Bubblegum : ugh...

Jake : okay, she should be here anysecond now. FINN! FOUND IT YET?  
Finn : NOT YET!  
Jake : LOOK IN THE BATHROOM YET?  
Finn : I'LL DO THAT!  
Jake : now. to get rid of this frying pan.

{jake throws the pan out the window.}

**'SLAM!'**

Jake : oh no...don't tell me!

{jake looks out the window. seeing princess bubblegum lying on the ground, next to a frying pan.}

Jake : OHNO! **NONONONONONONO!**  
Finn : not there. any luck jake?  
Jake : ...f-finn?  
Finn : yeah jake?

...

**YOU DID WHAT?**

Finn : okay, okay. this can't get any worse.  
Jake : there's no room on the couch!  
Finn : put them in the kitchen!

{later...}

Jake : okay. now what?  
Finn : i'm gonna go look for the cyclops.  
Jake : and i'll look after...them...  
Ice king : ugh...is it time to go to the bath-

**'SLAM!'**

Jake : ...BEEMO!  
BMO : He scared me!  
jake : ...oh for the love of.  
Finn : okay! i'm heading out now!  
Jake : ...in your underwear?  
Finn : its all i had!  
Jake : outside?  
Finn : no ones gonna see me!  
Jake : well...okay. but hurry up!  
Finn : will do!

{finn runs outside}

Finn : if i hurry, there still might be time to save chris-

**'SLAM!' 'SLAM!'**

Finn : ...but...with...what the?

{Finn walks back inside.}

Finn : jake?  
Jake : THEY SCARED ME! OKAY? THEY TRY'D TO CLIMB IN THE WINDOW!  
Finn : ...you knocked out FLAME PRINCESS AND...who is that?  
Jake : the writer.  
Finn : ...HOW?  
Baku : what happened? did i-

**'SLAM!'**

Ice king : this is MY STORY you-

**'SLAM!'**

Finn : BEEMO!  
BMO : sorry! sorry! sorry!  
Finn : what were-

{finn turns and hits jake with the frying pan by accident.}

Jake : but i don't wanna pay for a great e.d.u. for my kids...bleh...

**'thump'**

Finn : oh no! Jake!  
jake : ...  
Finn : Stupid frying pan!

{finn throws it out the window, but it bounces off a tree and bask at him.}

**'SLAM!'**

Finn : the national anthem is...smoke on the water...

'thump'

BMO : ...here santa, you need it more.

{beemo pours the cyclops tears on santa.}

Santa : ho ho hoowwww.. what happened?  
BMO : you better go santa. christmas morning is almost here!  
Santa : great frosty the snowman! your right!

{santa climbs on his sled on the roof.}

Santa : i'll be back later! the world needs christmas joy!  
BMO : bye santa!  
Santa : and merry christmas beemo! HO HO HO!

{santa flys off.}

BMO : now...what do i do with them?

...

Football : Beemo?  
BMO : 'gasp!' football! what are you doing up this late in the night?  
Football : i can't sleep.  
BMO : oh, football. come to the window in the kitchen, and i'll tell you a story.  
Football : oh joy!  
BMO : ignore the body's, there not dead. there just-  
Football : what's this story called?  
BMO : its called "the night before christmas."...by george lucas.  
Football : ooooh...  
BMO : 'ahem'. twas the night before Christmas, and all through the death star. not a single creature was awake.

**A/N not even jar-jar.**  
**Well, that's a christmas oneshot! how was it? bad? i know. it only took me half an hour. i guess this is goodbye till 2013. i guess you can read my Other story, finn's night mares for now. until we meet again. farewell.**

**- Bakukirby27**

**P.S. Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Boxing Day, And Happy Holidays.**

**Now get lost...i mean bye...no really get lost**


End file.
